It's All Coming Back to me Now
by Silver Kitten
Summary: My first songfic! A totally sweet Michi!


Summary: Okay, well this is my first song fic. It's representing a Michi. I really would like to hear what you think so plz R&R! Yes I'll warn you, it's a bit sad...but none the less an attempt to entertain. Hopefully enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


It's All Coming Back to me Now   
  


Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon...*sigh* and the song is sung by Celien Dion. I used this song cuz it went well with the plot, at least I hope it does :-P   
  


A/N: Okay, this is for Kate! DEAR GOD PLEASE DON'T HURT ME KATE!!! 

(u'll see in the end) And plz review! Hope you all like. And this is ENTIRELY Mimi's POV, kay? And this takes place when they're all older.   
  


On with the fic~~~   
  
  
  


**~~::There were nights when the wind was so cold**

**That my body froze in bed**

**If I just listened to it**

**Right outside the window::~~**   
  


I sat up in my bed remembering what had happened exactly one year ago. Seemed like the world was moving on without me. I slowly pulled out my pink diary. And I had a memory come back from that frightful night.   
  


Flashback:   
  


Tai slammed his fist hard on the door, and the loud chilling noise sent an agitated jolt up my back. 

"Tai please don't get so angry!" I said to him firmly. He glared at me, eyes furious yet troubled. "Mimi don't you see!? I feel like things aren't working out! Like someone's replaced me!" Tai's stern voice boomed. 

"Tai how can you say that!? NO one could ever replace you! But with the way your acting auditions are open!" I yelled back at him. Why couldn't he just trust me and listen to what I say! He didn't believe me when I said I loved him, and that made me angry. 

"Fine! You do that! I'm outta here!" Tai shouted, as he swung the door open, slamming it shut. I swallowed hard, already wishing I hadn't said that. But at the same time..I was careless.   
  


End of flashback   
  
  
  


**~~::There were days when the sun was so cruel. **

**That all the tears** **turned to dust**

**And I just knew my eyes were**

**Drying up forever::~~**   
  


Tears came to my eyes again now just thinking about that night. As they did then, but not for long. I pulled myself together, feeling he would return.   
  
  
  


**~~::I finished crying in the instant that you left **

**And I can't remember** **where or when or how **

**And I banished every memory you and I had ever**

**made::~~**   
  


As angry as I was with him, and disappointed as well...my love for him was still there. And it always will be. Now when I think of him, some of the better memories come. I opened my diary, and out slipped a picture of us together. And the repressed moments of our time together arose in my mind...from my heart.   
  
  
  


**~~:: But when you touch me like this**

**And you hold me like that**

**I just have to admit**

**That it's all coming back to me**

**When I touch you like this**

**And I hold you like that**

**It's so hard to believe but**

**It's all coming back to me::~~**   
  


The more I thought, the more I cried, and the more the picture was wet with tears of remorse. Without Tai, I had doubts on my own life. Nothing suicidal, but what did I have to live for. 

But I remember all the times he gave me confidence and encouragement. And that replaced the times he gave me worry and doubt.   
  
  
  


**~~::There were moments of gold**

**And there were flashes of light**

**There were things I'd never do again**

**But then they'd always seemed right**

**There were nights of endless pleasure**

**It was more than any laws allow::~~**   
  


And our first time expressing our love. It was so romantic that day. And our first kiss....something embedded in my soul for always. The feeling that came over me, of comfort and affection when our lips met. It was all too good to be real.   
  


**~~::Baby Baby**

**If I kiss you like this**

**And if you whisper like that**

**It was lost long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**If you want me like this**

**And if you need me like that**

**It was dead long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**It's so hard to resist**

**And it's all coming back to me**

**I can barely recall**

**But it's all coming back to me now::~~**   
  


However along with the times of pleasure there were times of pain. When he said things that hurt me more than anything. Or when he did things that I had guilt of provoking him to do. And I was ashamed.   
  


**~~::There were those empty threats and hollow lies And whenever you**

**tried to hurt me**

**I just hurt you even worse**

**And so much deeper**

**There were hours that just went on for days**

**When alone at last we'd count up all the chances That were lost to us**

**forever::~~**   
  


And then the one memory I regretted sharing with him most.   
  


Flashback:   
  


I paced back and forth. My eyes finally dry from crying. I was startled by the loud unexpected ring from the telephone. I ran over to it, hoping it was Tai. 

"Hello?!" I said. 

"Hello. Sorry to be the one to inform you of this, but I'm a doctor here at the Odibah hospital. And a patient that recently came in, a Tai Kamiya, has requested your presence here." The voice said. 

I nearly dropped the receiver. My hands were shaking rapidly, my lips trembling as I forced the tears to stay. "I'll be right over" I stated, hanging up. I grabbed the car keys, and headed out. Perhaps my anger with him was fading...at a drastic rate none the less.   
  


**~~::But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself** **so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since** **then**

**But if I touch you like this**

**And if you kiss me like that**

**It was so long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**If you touch me like this**

**And if I kiss you like that**

**It was gone with the wind**

**But it's all coming back to me::~~**   
  


I finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. I didn't care if I stopped in the entrance, a non parking area. My thoughts dwelled on Tai, and I rushed in. 

"Tai!" I called, knowing he couldn't answer. A tall dark haired man came my way. 

"Excuse me miss, are you Mimi?" He asked. His voice was so familiar. In a mad frenzy to find Tai, I grabbed his collar. "Please where's Tai!?" I begged. 

"Take it easy..Mimi, it's me, Joe." The doctor said. I couldn't believe my eyes. But I didn't forget about Tai. 

"Joe! Oh tell me about Tai! How is he!? What happened?!" I cried. 

"Mimi...well, we got a call saying a young man was walking along side a road. When a car came from no where, and he tried dodging it. He succeeded in that, but failed, losing his balance he tripped and fell down a steep ledge. When the paramedics came, well they were lucky to even find him. He was brought in, and his injuries..are fatal. I'm sorry, but he's not going to make it." Joe exclaimed, a hurt tone in his voice. 

"God no!" I screamed. "I have to talk to him!!" I demanded. Joe tried calming me as he led me to Tai's room...   
  
  
  


**~~::There were moments of gold**

**And there were flashes of light**

**There were things we'd never do again**

**But then they'd always seemed right**

**There were nights of endless pleasure**

**It was more than all your laws allow**

**Baby, Baby, Baby**

**When you touch me like this**

**And when you hold me like that**

**It was gone with the wind**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**When you see me like this**

**And when I see you like that**

**Then we see what we want to see**

**All coming back to me::~~**   
  


Joe left us alone. As I took a seat next to Tai. his eyes were closed, and I slipped my hand underneath his, gently squeezing his it. His eyes opened, his big brown eyes gazed into mine. His eyes showed me he was sore with pain all over, yet glistened with relief. 

"Tai! Oh Tai I'm so sorry!" I shrieked. He tightened his grip on my hand. 

"No Mimi, I'm sorry...I want you to know that...that I'm dreadfully sorry for my words and actions that hurt you so much...I can't stand hurting you...If I must choose between hurting you, and death. Then..I choose death." Tai said weakly, and sincerity was in his voice.   
  


**~~::The flesh and the fantasies**

**All coming back to me**

**I can barely recall**

**But it's all coming back to me now::~~**

"Oh Tai...you can't leave me! Please don't go Tai! I love you!!" I cried. 

"Mimi....please..understand...all though I never gave you much reason to...I always knew you loved me...and Mimi....I love you...now and forever..." Tai spoke softly, his emotion had more life than he did himself.   
  


**~~::If you forgive me all this**

**If I forgive you all that**

**We forgive and forget**

**And it's all coming back to me**

**When you see me like this**

**And when I see you like that**

**We see just what we want to see**

**All coming back to me::~~**

"Tai! I...I love you too." I said. And for once, I saw the comprehension in his eyes. My heart was finally released from the anticipation to feel he knew I loved him. Truly, honestly, and sincerely. 

"Please...forgive me. And don't get caught up in your guilt, please promise me you'll be okay." He pleaded. 

I nodded. "I promise...and you will live Tai, in my heart...until we can be together again." I whispered. He made one last faint smile, and closed his eyes. Drifting off...away from me.   
  


End of flashback~   
  


And that was my final moment with him...Tai...my love. And I await the day..we will meet again. Thriving on the good memories we shared, and will share... So Tai, I love you. And it feels so great to know that you understand.   
  
  
  


**~~::The flesh and the fantasies**

**All coming back to me**

**I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now**

**And when you kiss me like this**

**And when I touch you like that**

**If you do it like this**

**And if we...::~~**   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Okay! Well guys that was the end of my first song fic. PLZ tell me what you thought! Good? Bad? Lame? Boring? What? I would LOVE to know! And any comments complaints requests? You can e-mail at AngelKitty14@webtv.net kay? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
